poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown in the courtyard (RaCaoMLPEG)
This is how showdown in the courtyard goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Ryan and the gang chase Dr. Cortex and Ryvine to the courtyard. Sunset swings the hammer about to brake the portal Cody Fairbrother: That's close enough, brother! Crash Bandicoot: A hammer? Oogie Boogie: That's right. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan! Crash! Spike: Twilight! Ryan F-Freeman: Cody, don't hurt them. Cody Fairbrother: Oh. I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster like my friend, Ryan. Sunset Shimmer: Let them go. and Brio lets Matau go and Snips and Snails lets Spike go Matau T. Monkey: Thank you! I belong here. Oogie Boogie Song from Oogie's Revenge starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! scratches Cody Fairbrother: No song in this one. throat You and your friend don't belong here. Give Sunset the crown and you and your friend can go back to Equestria tonight, or keep it and never go back home. Oogie Boogie: Looks like yous guys got a choice to make. Crash Bandicoot: Uh oh. and the other gasps Cody Fairbrother: Tick-tock, Ryan. We haven't got all night, you know. The portal will be closing on it's own in an hour. So, what is your answer? looks at his crown and Twilight's crown then thinks about what to say Ryan F-Freeman: No. Cody Fairbrother: WHAT!? Equestria! Your friends, lost to you and your friend forever! Can you not see what my friend is about to do to the portal?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, brother. Plus, Twilight and I also can see what you and Sunset be able to do here without magic.out his Sonic Screwdriver Equestria will find a way to survive without my AND Twilight's Elements of Harmony. This place might not, if my friends and I allow it to fall into your and Sunset's hands. So, go ahead. Order Sunset to destroy the portal! You are NOT getting this crown! gets angry and is about to lose his temper then calms down Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Ryan. You win. Sunset Drop the hammer. does Ryvine Sparkle: Hey! Watch it! Human Rainbow Dash: Wow, Ryan! You.. are... so AWESOME! Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Bravo, Ryan. I knew I can count on you. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you very much. Meg Griffin: That's my boyfriend! Thomas: Well done, Ryan. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you did that for me. Rigby (EG): And us too, Ryan. Human Applejack: Ya'll did the right thing, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I did well, Twilight. And you, Applejack. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah, Ryan! his hands Bravo! Boo-ya! Human Rarity: It's no wonder you and Twilight are a prince and princess. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm a Prime-Prince, but thanks. Thomas: That is great for you, Ryan. Jessica Fairbrother: I'm so proud of you and Twilight, Grandfather. Percy: You are the great friend Thomas and I ever have. growls Cody Fairbrother: Oh yes. He's so very special. Sunset What do I do now, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Tackle him. nods and tackles Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Hey! This isn't California, you know. tackles Twilight. Ryan and Sunset reach for Twilight's crown Crash Bandicoot: up Twilight's crown Thank you. grabs Ryan's crown and runs Sunset Shimmer: Grab them, you fools! Cody Fairbrother: Stop them, you idiots! Brio, Snips and Snails chase after Spike and Crash then Cody and Sunset push pass them to the entrance Crash Bandicoot: C'mon. C'mon! Dr. Neo Cortex: Give Sunset the crown or it's laser to the eyeball time! Sir Denial Fortesque (EG): CRASH! Human Rainbow Dash: Spike! throws Twilight's crown to Human Rainbow Dash and Spike throws Ryan's crown to Sir Dan (EG) Sir Denial Fortesque (EG): Kylo Ren coming Uh oh. Wreck-It Ralph!Ryan's crown to Wreck-It Ralph (EG) defends Human Rainbow Dash from Snips and Snails Human Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! the crown to Human Fluttershy Wreck-it Ralph (EG): Got it! charges at Wreck-it Ralph (EG) Wreck-it Ralph (EG): Rigby's voice MORDECAI! fights Ryvine with his Keyblade and scissors Ryvine Sparkle: Truly, Matau, you got skill with those scissors. But, does your master tell youa rock and chucks it at Ryan rock beats scissors?! Matau T. Monkey: out a sheet of paper and the rock bounce off Paper beats rock. Ryvine Sparkle: out garden sheers and cuts the paper in half Scissors beats paper. This thing is better then your cheep rip-offs. Mordecai (EG): Take that! Ryvine with Ryan's crown and throws it to Twilight Here! catches Twilight's crown Crash Bandicoot: Nice catch, Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: You're welcome. Twilight's crown to Wheatley Catch! and Sunset try to get their hands on Twilight's crown but Ryan's friends keep on passing it Garfield (EG): Beep, beep! Orange kid comin' through. Beep, beep! Gonna catch the crown. airoplane noise as he catch Twilight's crown I just have to do that. and his friends pass Twilight's crown then Ryan tosses Twilight's crown to Percy but, Cody catches it. Ryan catches his crown Cody Fairbrother: I got it, Sunset! Ryan F-Freeman: Cody? Give Twilight her crown. Please. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts